


And now I'm just rolling home//Into my lover's arms...

by flickawhip



Series: Diner AU ~ Lana/Steph, Trish/Mickie/Lita [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Billion Dollar Princess!Stephanie, Diner Owner!Maryse, F/F, Waitress!Lana, Waitress!Mickie, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie needs a safe place, Lana gives her that place...AU





	And now I'm just rolling home//Into my lover's arms...

“Your late...”

“Sorry!”

Lana had turned to glance back at her friend, the woman who owned the Diner, she was only a little late at least, she had been running late all day but she was, at least, at work. She had intended to be on time, although she knew that Maryse would forgive her, she always did. 

“She here yet?”

“No, seems Mickie’s running late too.”

Maryse had sighed.

“Go take some orders would you...”

Lana smirked, giving her friend a playful salute even as she finished tying her apron and made her way out, heading over to the corner tables, not quite hearing Mickie slip in moments later as she took orders, meeting Mickie at the pass as they both called orders in for Maryse and her cook to prepare, Mickie sighing as she did so, looking tired.

“Long night?”

“Mmm, workin’ two jobs isn’t easy...”

“You need a sugar daddy...”

“Ew, hardly.”

Mickie had shaken her head, moving away to prepare drinks, passing a couple of coffees across to Lana, her gaze caught by the two women in the corner, watching her. 

“Hey, Lanie... you know those two in the corner?”

“No, new customers...”

Lana had half-turned, then looked back at Mickie, reading her face instantly. 

“Why don’t I switch tables with you?”

“Lana, order up...”

Maryse’s call cut in and Lana moved away, grabbing the plates and slipping them onto a second tray, handing both to Mickie.

“Go on, I’ll take your table...”

“Solo in the corner...”

Mickie had indicated the girl with her head, sending Lana a knowing glance.

“Daddy’s Little Girl ran away from home again...”

Lana had rolled her eyes, accepting the milkshake and turning to accept the girl’s order of a hamburger and chips from Maryse, making her way over and setting both the drink and plate down, slipping into the seat after checking Maryse was still busy.

“What’s going on Stephie?”

“Nothin’...”

“Steph...”

“He just... he wants me to let my brother push me around and I just... I can’t... Lana...”

Lana had reached for the girl’s hand, covering it with her hand gently, squeezing softly. 

“Take your time with the meal, I’ll take you home tonight... with me.”

“How could you... I’m.... Lana...”

“I know. Okay? I know what he did to you... what they both did... I won’t let them have you again...”

Lana paused, pushing brunette hair out of Steph’s ice-blue eyes. 

“You’ll be safe with me...”

The rest of the shift had passed quietly, Mickie finally leaving with her new love interests, Lana finishing her work and moving to hang up her apron, emerging again at the sound of a scream, Stephanie’s scream. Two men were pulling on her, hard. 

Lana had moved to grab the gun Maryse handed out the pass, moving to pull Stephanie behind her, blocking the men with the gun, her voice low and angry. 

“She’s with me now...”

“She’s my daughter...”

Maryse soon joined them, moving to guide Stephanie away from the two, placing her behind the drinks area, moving back to the phone. 

“You have a choice gentlemen, do as she says... or leave with the Police...”

Her voice was low and angry, both men leaving with muttered curses, Lana setting the gun down only when she was sure they were gone, moving to reclaim Stephanie, leading her away with a gentle touch, noting how badly she was shivering and instinctively wrapping her in a coat, leading her away gently. 

Stephanie would spend that night tucked safely into Lana’s arms, Lana’s lips in her hairline, calming her tenderly. She would be safe with Lana from now on.


End file.
